When casting a metal part having cavities, openings, surfaces or paths, the foundry industry commonly uses solidified sand-shapes to acquire the desired interior and/or exterior geometry. Specifically, the cast parts are formed by pouring molten metal into and/or around the sand-shapes. Upon completion of casting, the sand-shapes are broken down, shaken-out, de-solidified or otherwise removed from the metal parts. Accordingly, the casting process will begin with the forming of sand-shapes corresponding to the desired geometry of the to-be-cast metal parts.
A sand-shape (e.g., a sand core or a sand mold) is typically formed in a box comprising a cope and drag, which together define a cavity of the desired geometry therebetween. The box is designed for receipt of sand conveyed by pressurized air into the cavity. A catalyst is then introduced into the cavity to solidify the sand contained therein and, after an appropriate curing time, the cavity is purged with air to remove any residual catalyst vapors. Upon completion of the catalyst-introducing and catalyst-purging steps, the box may then be separated, the cured sand-shape and removed, and the process repeated.